onepiecefandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Capone Bege
Capone „Gang“ Bege je mafia-don pirát, pochádzajúci z West Blue. Je kapitán Fire Tank Pirates a jeden z dvanástich pirátov známych ako „Najhoršia generácia“. Je jeden z hláv Piatich rodín Západu vo West Blue. Behom timeskipu, si vzal Charlotte Chiffon a majú syna Capone Pez; výmenou za to, on a jeho posádka pracujú pre Big Mom pirátov, kde drží pozíciu bojovník „veže“. Bege je v súčasnosti v aliancii so Slamákmi s cieľom zvrhnúť Big Mom. Niekedy počas timeskipu, jeho odmena sa zvýšila zo 138,000,000 beli na 300,000,000 beli. Vzhľadom k jeho oddanosti a akcii je sekundárnym protivníkom v Zou arcu. Vzhľad Bege je nízky muž so zavalitou postavou, ktorého vzhľad je trochu podobný bossovi Mafie. Má sčesané vlasy dozadu a natreté olejom, čo sa hodí pre kriminálneho dona. Jeho rysy tváre zobrazujú jeho prísny pohľad čo dopĺňa jeho ostrý nos podobajúci sa zobáku. Má taktiež aj menšie strnisko na brade. Nosí čierno biely pruhovaný oblek, zelenú šatku okolo krku, pričom je zastrčená pod oblekom (aby vyzerala ako kravata). Rovnako ako Crocodile, Bege nosí tiež drahé prstene s drahokamami, ale preto, že Bege má obe ruky, tak ich má na všetkých (vrátane palca) prstoch. Pokiaľ ide o jeho osobné veci, tak má kapitánky kabát s červeným a zlatým orezávaním a čierny westernový klobúk, ako sa zdá tak tieto dva veci nosí iba pre cestovné účely. Taktiež už bol videný aj fajčiť cigaru. Ako dieťa mal viac guľatejšiu hlavu, kučeravejšie a kratšie vlasy. Mal na sebe kravatu a košeľu. Bol ukázaný ako sa hrá so zbraňami, nožmi a hradmi vyrobených zo skladačiek, čo dokazuje na silu jeho diablovho ovocia. Po timeskipu, má hustú bradu a tmavší klobúk. Počas Zou arcu, mal na sebe slnečné okuliare pripomínajúce tie, ktoré nosil Pekoms. Behom Totto Land arcu nosil ružu na ľavej strane obleku. Je zvláštne, že napriek tomu, že mal 40r pred timeskipom, zdá sa že vyrástol do Sanjiho výšky, ako je zrejmé z ich počiatočnej konfrontácie. Osobnosť Napriek tomu, že je notoricky známy pirát, Bege je gentleman na vysokej úrovni. Obliekal sa do jemných farieb oblekov, užíval si príjemnú večeru a má estetickú záľubu pri pohľade na obrazy. Má aj zlé stránky a to napr. zlé stolovanie a hrubosť. Zvyčajne si udržuje mlčanlivé a pokojné vystupovanie. Vzhľadom k jeho vyspelosti, Bege dosť dbá o čistotu a hygienu, keď nariadil svojim mužom, aby povedali Slamákom aby sa umyli a aby im dali čisté oblečenie, pretože odmietol dokonca hovoriť s ľuďmi, ktorí sú špinaví, napriek tomu, že má dôležitú schôdzu pre alianciu. Dokonca vchádza do problémov z nútenia jeho dvoch nepriateľov Brûlée a Diesela, aby sa očistili a obliekli do čistých šiat. Avšak môže byť aj dosť netrpezlivý a mrzutý, no neudiera každého. Tak dlho, kým nie je rozrušený sa javí ako pirát, ktorý preferuje aby sa zabránilo k vytvoreniu boja a čeliť silným nepriateľom, ktorí sa javia byť problematickí, napr. ako je Admirál Kizaru, Sanji, Brook a Mink Tribe. Príkladom môže byť, keď bol ochotný stretnúť sa s Monkey D. Luffym, ale nemal žiadne zábrany s použitím násilia proti nemu ak by sa nahneval. Bege je extrémne sadistický a krvilačný a nevyžaduje sám žiadnu moc, ale skôr sa snaží destabilizovať frakcie pri moci a sledovať výsledný boj o moc pre zábavu. Všade, kam ide, vytiahne si veliteľov skupín, ktorí sa mu postavili aby to dosiahol – iba sa stará o poklad svojho protivníka a krviprelievanie, ktoré od nich uvidí neskôr. Dokonca znesväcuje zvieratá len preto, aby sa pobavil. Jeho potešenie z chaosu nevylučuje to, že je spôsobené niekým iným, než ním, ako bolo vidieť, keď sa široko usmieval pri pokuse spôsobeným Luffyho klonmi počas čajovej party Big Mom. Hoci nemusí byť vždy ochotný bojovať, Bege je neohrozený človek, ktorý neváha bojovať proti niekomu, aby sa ukázalo ako užitočné alebo potrebné, bez ohľadu na to aký silný protivník je; jeho diablovo ovocie v tom hrá veľkú rolu. Keď sa zapojí do boja, má tendenciu sám kráčať do nebezpečenstva, pretože môže ľahko privolať mnohých podriadených kedykoľvek a kdekoľvek v jeho mene. Zdá sa, že z tohto dôvodu jeho posádka to považuje za trochu vyčerpateľné, čo je zrejmé tým, že sa nezdalo aby ich obišiel napriek ich protestom. Zdá sa, že Bege je veľmi šikovný a pragmatický, nemá v úmysle brať rukojemníkov, blafovanie alebo strieľať na ľudí zozadu, len aby si splnil ciele. Pretože Bege ukázal aj svoju chvályhodnú stránku, kde sa chválil Slamákom, že je taktiež jeden z „Najhoršej generácie“ ako je Luffy. Po timeskipu, Bege a jeho posádka sa stali podriadenými Pirátov Big Mom. Namiesto toho, aby si vzal niekoho tak mocného ako je Big Mom v priamom boji, odovzdal sa jej, aby získal neskôr príležitosť poraziť ju. Snažil sa zabezpečiť, aby bola svadba, kde by mohol zabiť Big Mom. Bol by ochotný sa dokonca aj vzdať svojej posádky, ak by stále v ceste, čo sa pôvodne zdalo byť dôsledkom jeho vernosti voči Big Mom, ale bolo to len to, čo zabezpečilo, že sa svadba stane. Keď sa stal otcom, Bege ukázal jeho stránku hlupáčika pred svojím synom, aby ho rozosmial. Bege môže ukázať uznanie voči svojim podriadeným alebo outsiderom, s ktorými nemá žiadne nepriateľské vzťahy. Bege chválil Slamákov za to, že priniesli Brulee, keďže jej právomoci môžu byť využité na ďalšie zlepšenie šance na útek po zavraždení Big Mom. Schopnosti Ako kapitán svojej posádky a vodca jednej z Piatich rodín Západu, Bege má právomoc nad všetkými jeho podriadenými. Mal tiež veľký vplyv a moc nad operáciami Podsvetia vo West Blue. Ako hrdina-bojovník v rámci Pirátov Big Mom, mu bola daná zodpovednosť za bezpečnosť Čajovej party. Majster stratégií Bege je majstrovský stratég, ktorý používa taktiky a triky viac než fyzickú silu v boji. Na rozdiel od ostatných pirátov „Najhoršej generácie“, ktorí porazili svojich nepriateľov obrovskou silou, Bege dokázal poraziť aj neslávne známych pirátskych kapitánov s jeho taktikami sám. Je to záludný majster blafovania, pretože dokázal ľahko donútiť Caesara Clowna, veľmi šikovného a manipulatívneho odborného klamára aby sa vzdal účinných hrozieb smrti. Dokonca ešte predtým, ako sa stal pirátom, Bege dokázal odstrániť všetky svoje súperiace mafie, od ich vodcov až po pomstychtivých podriadených s taktickou vynaliezavosťou. V súlade s jeho taktickou zdatnosťou je Bege mimoriadne pozorný, schopný odhaliť potenciálnu slabosť silných nepriateľov a urobiť stratégiu na využitie ich špecifickej slabosti. Diablovo ovocie Bege zjedol ovocie ovocie Shiro Shiro no mi typu Paramecia, ktoré mu umožňuje vytvoriť a udržiavať rozmernú pevnosť v jeho tele. Môže v sebe mať masu podriadených, rovnako ako kone a kanóny. Tieto predmety odhľauje mimo svoje telo tak, že najprv vysunie ťažné mostíky na tele, cez ktoré by mohli vystupovať jeho "vojská". Jeho vnútro sa zdá byť doslovne pevnosťou s kamennými murovanými miestnosťami, ako aj padacími mostmi, ktoré sa otvárajú a zatvárajú, spochybňujúc či ich Bege vytvára podľa vlastného uváženia alebo, že jeho telo je skutočne ako pevnosť a ľudia vo vnútri bežia okolo jeho tela po celú dobu. Keď sa objekty či ľudia dostanú mimo jeho tela na určitú vzdialenosť, ktorá je znázornená neznámou ružovou aurou, ktorá je okolo Bega, vyrastú do skutočnej veľkosti, ako aj ich rýchlosť. Zbrane Begovo vnútro obsahuje niekoľko kanónov, ktoré jeho podriadení môžu použiť na streľbu na blízke terče mimo och pevnosti. Bege má vyrobený oštep s morského kameňa, ktorý mal jeden z jeho podriadených použiť na zadržanie Caesara Clowna. Keď Bege zastrelil Pekomsa na Whole Cake Islande, mal pri sebe palicu. K zavraždeniu rodiny Vinsmoke, on a ďalší členovia Pirátov Big Mom dostali Walkerov (kalibrová pištoľ). Keď zradil Pirátov Big Mom, vytiahol zbraň Tommy. Kategória:Piráti Kategória:Pirátskí kapitáni Kategória:11 Supernov Kategória:Uživatelia Diablovho ovocia